


Matter of Trust

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Series: Drabbletober 2k18 [30]
Category: Warriors Orochi
Genre: Denial, M/M, Random & Short, Randomness
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: Untuk sementara waktu, sampai ia kembali ke dunia yang seharusnya, Lu Xun akan mencoba mempercayai orang-orang ini.





	Matter of Trust

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Warriors Orochi (c) KOEI  
> \- prompt (yang sebenarnya buat inktober) (c) pensurfing

Dunia ciptaan Orochi ini, menurut opini Lu Xun pribadi, _makin lama makin kacau._

 

Kalau bukan karena terdampar di dunia ini, terpisah dari rekan-rekannya sesama prajurit Wu, sampai berakhir terkepung pasukan Orochi, Lu Xun tidak akan pernah membayangkan akan membantu seorang _Cao Pi_ mencapai tujuannya. Kalau bukan karena dunia kacau ciptaan siluman satu itu, Lu Xun tidak akan pernah bergabung dengan kelompok yang Cao Pi—hatinya selalu setia pada bendera merah Wu, dan akan selalu seperti itu.

 

Dengan ‘menemukan kembali _keluarga Wu_ -nya yang terpisah’ sebagai prioritas, Lu Xun menerima uluran tangan sang Putra Mahkota Wei _._

Untuk sementara waktu, sampai ia kembali ke dunia yang seharusnya, Lu Xun akan mencoba mempercayai orang-orang ini.

 

**.**

**.**

 

Kecupan sekilas di punggung telapak tangannya sama sekali tidak bermakna apapun bagi Lu Xun, demikian sekilas info.

**Author's Note:**

> Entri Drabbletober _Day 30: I Trust You._
> 
> Terima kasih sudah mampir membaca~


End file.
